Look at me
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: "I was hiding here during your last visit." Ikuto lifts his head, looking at Tadase, a small smirk still in place.   I can't believe this is happening . . . -My own take on how episode 26 should have gone. AMUTO!  K plus for one word but just in case


**A/N:** So I got this idea from watching an AMV on Youtube. It's been a while since I watched Shugo Chara and it was like a slap to the face with this story! :D

The beginning is from episode 26 from Shugo Chara Doki! (which you all probably know because it was a major moment!) I added some things but my story stats when Tadase leaves.

I hope you all like it and for other stories I've wrote I have done: **Naruto (slash), Card Captor Sakura (Sakura/Syaoran), Ouran High School Host Club (Tamaki/Haruhi), Shugo Chara (Ikuto/Amu), 1 -Man (Lavi/Allen), and 1 Code Geass (Rollo).**

-MUWAHAHAH SELF ADVERTISMENT! :D

_**Amu's POV**_

"I was shacking up in her room" he said calmly keeping his eyes to the wall.

"Hey, Ikuto!" I yell feeling my heart jump.

"What's the meaning of this, Amu?" Tadase whispers, keeping his head down eyes to the ground.

"Tadase, I can explain. . ." I say quickly feeling the tension in the room tighten with every second.

"How long?" he whispers

"This whole time" Ikuto replies with a smirk on his face. I see Tadase flinch as I turn to look at Ikuto, panic running through my veins.

"I was hiding here during your last visit." Ikuto lifts his head, looking at Tadase, a small smirk still in place.

_I can't believe this is happening . . . _

"Will you let me fall in love with you . . . was it?" he continues his voice mocking, eyes never leaving Tadase. Tadase jumps at the meant to be private exchange, a blush of pure embarrassment warming his face.

"Quite the passionate confession for a little boy" Ikuto says voice cold as ice.

I don't know what to do "Ikuto, why are you telling him-"

"Amu…" Tadase says, interrupting me, I look over to him, my chest swelling up with guilt.

_My best friends . . . and I hurt him . . . _

"Amu, you knew?" he asks eyes to floor once again.

I say nothing.

What could I say? Nothing would change the fact that Ikuto was staying with me, and I didn't tell him or anyone. And it wouldn't change Tadase's mind if I told him that Ikuto wasn't bad, that he wasn't that black cat of misfortune, he was just Ikuto and he was trapped.

"I see" Tadase whispers turning around heading down the stairs.

"Wait!" I yell hoping something would come to mind. He stopped and turn's around. I've never seen such embarrassment, such disappointment, and worse of all . . . distrust.

Tadase quickly walked down the stairs with whatever dignity he had left. I stood there shocked at not only Ikuto's words but my own action.

I didn't go after Tadase.

I was furious with Ikuto and wanted to apologies to Tadase, but my main concern despite what he did . . . was Ikuto. Ikuto might be a jerk sometimes and a pervert, but he would never do something like this unless there was a reason. I knew it, felt, that I had to be there for Ikuto and not Tadase.

_I'm sorry Tadase_

I brought my shaking arms up and my trembling hands to my face, pressing my clenched fists onto my forehead, trying to calm down. I may not feel like going after Tadase but he was still my dear friend, and Ikuto did something that hurt him. I let my arms drop noticing Ikuto hasn't moved. I let out a short frustrated breath and walk over to him, face to face.

SLAP!

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I keep my head turned, shutting everything down, not wanting to see the hate in her eyes. But she has different ideas.

"Look at me" she whispers clearly upset. I don't move thinking she'll just leave.

"I said look at me!" she demands griping my chin and yanking it to the side, forcing myself to look her right into those golden eyes. I keep my face void of emotion, but of course she saw right through me. Through that self sacrificing facade of nothingness.

"I know what you're trying to do. . ." she whispers her voice softening. I tied to look away but she held firm.

"But whether you like it or not . . . you're stuck with me." It was quite, her words sinking into me like warm sunshine. I feel my heart warm, and slowly reach for her hand, pulling it from my chin and letting them hang down together between us. My face still void of emotion, but for her, their playing like a movie. Big and loud for her to see. She raised her hand to my red stinging cheek, but the moment she touches it, it's soothed.

"I'm not going to run away from you. . . I'm not going to let you go down that cold dark alley alone ever again. . ." she slipped her hand behind my neck and pulled me towards her, our foreheads softly touching like a gentle kiss.

"So if you care for me at all like you've been saying . . . you better damn let me help you." Our eyes were still connected, I've never seen her so strong before. I close my eyes letting my head slip pass hers and rest on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" I whisper wrapping my arms around her, for once acting like the child "I'm sorry Amu".

She reached around my waist and lightly squeezed my neck, she lets out a long relived sigh "Hurry and grow up Ikuto, and realize I'm never going to leave you."

**A/N:** I'm sorry for all the people following me but I've been super busy, lazy, and writer block is a total b**ch! But I'm better now (I hope) and have another story coming out soon and I think a chapter story as well, both Shugo Chara! So thanks for reading and check me out on **deviantART: LittleEvernight**

-MWAHAHAH MORE ADVERTISMENT! :D


End file.
